


Introductions

by Little_Wintry



Series: Destiny 1 [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), also a bit of found family, anyway we're keeping it short and sweet, me? posting twice in a day? more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Wintry/pseuds/Little_Wintry
Summary: As Ikora finishes up work in the Tower, she meets a new Guardian.(Alternate Title: Origins of Momkora)
Series: Destiny 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745218
Kudos: 6





	Introductions

It was long after the Tower had settled down. Guardians dipped down to get a quick meal, or maybe decrypt engrams they had sitting in their ship. The sun had sunk below the horizon hours ago and the stars were twinking alongside the moon.

_ That  _ was when the Guardian came.

Ikora was the only one in the Guardian Hall at the time. Cayde had gone off to do Traveler knows what - Ikora suspected ramen - and Zavala was dealing with something with Shaxx. The Hall was quiet with the hum of the general machinery and the faraway voices of Guardians.

She was quiet - Ikora didn’t notice her at first. An Awoken, too - skin as pale as ice. Her eyes were sapphires, glowing and royal blue. 

Her armor had at some point, been pure white, but was since dusted with dirt and a little bit of blood. And behind her was a familiar Ghost.

“Pirul,” Ikora said with a nod. “Seems you’ve found your Guardian.”

The Guardian’s eyes flickered between her Ghost and Ikora.

“This is Ikora,” He said, nudging her. “The Warlock Vanguard. Ikora, this is my Guardian.” He went quiet. “Uh… she’s a Hunter.”

Ikora raised her eyebrow. The Hunter raised her chin.

“Ikora Rey,” She said, her voice soft but still firm. “My name is Zelun. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Beside her, Pirul looked proud.

Ikora chuckled. “Was that scripted?”

Zelun sighed. “Yeah.”

“There’s uh, other Vanguard members,” Pirul said. “Zavala and Cayde. But I…” He glanced around the room. “I… don’t know where they are.”

“Cayde’s getting ramen,” Ikora said. “Zavala is doing something with Shaxx.”

Zelun turned to her Ghost. “Shaxx?”

“You’ll meet him later. He runs the Crucible, where Guardians fight each other. He shouts a lot, but he’s a fun guy. You’ll meet him-”

Zelun shook his head. “No, no I won’t.”

Ikora laughed. “You seem very sure of yourself for a new Guardian, Zelun.”

She shook her head again. “Nope. But I hate loud people. And I already hate the idea of fighting other Guardians, despite you’re the first I’ve met. I know what I like and what I hate, that’s all.”

Ikora looked at Pirul. “She doesn’t  _ seem  _ like a Hunter.”

Zelun tilts her head. “What does a Hunter seem like?”

“A little chaotic. Always on the move. You seem a little more…” Ikora narrowed her eyes. “Concrete. Solid. And intelligent. More like a Warlock, I suppose. I know - I spend time with many.”

Zelun paused. “Erm… thank you.”

“You know,” Ikora said. “Pirul was sure he was gonna to end up rezzing a Warlock. I’ve known him for ages. Though, Pirul, how are you so  _ sure  _ she’s a Hunter?”

Pirul shifted in his shell. “She’s only used a hand cannon so far. And her Solar Light.”

“Hm. Fair.”

Zelun raised an eyebrow. “Wh-What does Solar Light have to do with anything?”

“Hunters almost always start with their Solar Light strongest. Of course, one can train their Light to be stronger in other areas, such as Void or Arc, but Solar is almost always what a Hunter begins their journey with.”

Zelun suddenly looked just tired. “Yeah, sure.”

Pirul nudged her. “Hey, head up to the Courtyard, meet Banshee and Rahool. I’ll be there soon.”

Zelun gave a curt nod and exited.

Ikora turned to Pirul with half a smirk. “How do you like having a Hunter?”

“Not bad,” Pirul said. If he could blush, he would. “It’s… It’s nice, finally having my Guardian. She already told me she doesn’t think she’ll like Cayde. So I’m a little worried, but other than that I think she’ll make a fine Hunter.”

Pirul suddenly looked shy. “Ikora… do you think  _ you  _ could guide Zelun?”

Ikora’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

“I just… I don’t know Cayde all that well, I already know you, and I think you and Zelun would get along well-”

“It’s fine, Pirul.” She said with a wave. “She’ll have to talk to Cayde for official matters, of course, but tell her she can stop by and talk to me whenever she wants. You know I’m always here late.”

Pirul almost beamed. “Thank you, Ikora. Now, I should go get her before she ends up punching a Titan that gets too close. She uh… likes her personal space.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of the biggest headcanons I've had with my Hunter is that Ikora is protective of her, and the two are like mother and daughter. I just jotted this down real quick and thought I'd post it.


End file.
